A Goddess's Duty
by Word spinner
Summary: Uni's time with Nepgear is cut short by a sudden call for assistance from Noire. It soon becomes apparent that Lastation is not the only nation facing peril. The gate between Neptune's world and Plutia's has been hacked, and a murderer from another time-stream has arrived with a chilling agenda. Set after the events of Neptunia V.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn in Planeptune.

The gentle hum of commuters mixed with shrill birdsong roused Uni from her slumber. Blinking, she yawned and glanced at her partner.

Nepgear was still dead to the world, sprawled out in an amusing fashion.

_Do I sleep like that as well?_ Uni wondered. Shrugging, she tossed aside her covers and pitter-patted to the balcony. The view took her breath away.

Having arrived at the hotel the previous night, the view had been spectacular, but in a different way.

_Wow._ _Nepgear wasn't kidding. The mornings here really are something, even in the heart of the city._

Gleaming spires and skyscrapers surrounded them. Below was the most elegant network of roads Uni had ever seen; unlike Lastation's grid system, Planeptune's roads weaved up and down and all around, yet at the same time maintained efficiency. Further afield were parks and pools and blocks of apartments.

Craning her neck, Uni stood on her toes, looking left and right. She should be able to see the basilicom from here…

A gentle breeze blew, lifting the silk curtains. They brushed against her body, giving her a thrill.

"Oh, Goodness!" Came an awestruck voice.

Uni glanced at Nepgear. "'Morning, sleepyhead."

Nepgear sat up, gawking.

"W-what?" Uni asked uneasily, looking down at herself.

Before she could react, Nepgear grabbed her phone from the bedside table and held it high.

"H-Hey!" Uni began.

_Click._

"Ah! Perfect!"

"Perfect?" Uni growled, stomping over.

"Here, look!" Nepgear grinned, turning the phone around and exhibiting the picture. "You really do look like a goddess!"

Climbing onto the bed, Uni peered at the screen.

"Hey…that…does look pretty cool…"

"You're so sexy Uni!" Nepgear nudged her playfully. "With the sun shining from that angle and the curtains flapping up, not to mention that expression…"

"Y-yeah…whatever, just don't go sending that to anyone, okay?" Uni closed her eyes, blushing. "That last thing I need is a picture like that appearing in the press."

"Serves you right for standing naked at the window." Nepgear quipped, ogling the photo again.

"Hey, give me a break!" Uni groaned. "I thought you were asleep, besides, we're thirty stories up! I doubted anyone would be looking right this way at right that moment. Anyway, I'm up now. I'll take a shower, get dressed and then we can have breakfast. Sound good?"

"A little more time in bed sounds better…" Nepgear said coyly.

Uni cocked an eyebrow. "Y-you're kidding right? I think last night was enough for one session! Come on, rise and shine! You gotta give me the VIP tour! We can go at it again tonight."

"You promise?" Nepgear pouted.

"Yeah, I don't go back on my word," Uni leaned closer, "and I might be convinced to spend a little more time in bed tonight if we spend a little more time out of it today. Just look!" Uni gestured to the window. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing…"

"Perfect weather!" Nepgear agreed throwing her own covers aside. "You're right…now's not the time for bed! Let's get ready! I'll show you the very best of Planeptune today…but I expect to be well rewarded!"

Uni made a face at her as she pranced to the shower.

The hotel had a café on its ground floor. The candidates took breakfast there, attracting many stares and photos. They let it slide though; the ambience of the place demanded nothing less. A waitress dressed in a maid outfit took their order, and a waiter in a suit delivered it.

The furniture was antique; grand and posh. The music classical.

"This place is…it's awesome!" Uni exclaimed, looking around.

"It is, rather." Nepgear agreed. "There aren't that many places like this in Planeptune. People tend to prefer the hi-tech look. But I like it here; scones, jam, tea and cakes. Here you can have a proper breakfast."

"So," Uni sipped her tea and set it aside, leaning close, "what wonderful agenda have you got in mind for today? The last two days have been unbelievable."

"Thank you, I'm sorry though, I made a bit of a muddle yesterday…I'm not much of a tour guide…"

"You're way better than any tour guide!" Uni giggled.

"Anyway," Nepgear continued, "I was thinking we could visit the main drag and I could show you all the game and comic stores. I mean, we've done the countryside since you got here. I figure you'll want to see a bit of the city. Oh, and though we don't have nearly as many weapon stores as Lastation, there are a couple hidden away in town. They're small, but they've got pretty extensive collections. One was started by a man who emigrated from Lastation."

"Sounds good," Uni nodded in approval, spreading jam on her scone. "Can we do it in that order; games, comics and guns?"

"Saving the best for last, huh?"

"You bet." Uni grinned, taking a bite.

As they were finishing up, a pair of familiar figures entered the hotel lobby and came their way.

Nepgear waved them over. "Histoire…Gust…hello. What brings you here?"

"I'm very sorry Nepgear," Histoire hung her head, "but Uni has been recalled – "

"_Recalled_?" Uni said in anguish. "N-no way! Why? She knows I'm on leave!"

"Yes," I am more than aware of that fact," Histoire sighed, "nevertheless, the ordnance stands; Uni, you have been recalled to address issues of State. Gust has the details."

"She does…does she?" Uni stared dubiously at the girl, then back at Histoire. "Did Noire happen to say why she sent Gust instead of a Chirper message?"

"Gust was already on way to Planeptune," Gust said, "Lady Black Heart needed some meds. Gust make for cheap, due to CPU discount. Message to you was free service for trusted and regular customer."

"Regular? Meds? Just what are you going on about?" Uni frowned.

"Nothing special." Gust said. "Tonics for throat and migraines. Lady Black Heart needs to take better care of health. Gust can manage symptoms, but better to stop cause."

"Tell me about it," Uni rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Gust will tell!" Gust agreed cheerfully. "Noire has special task for you."

"That's it?" Uni frowned.

"Task involves stealth. Maybe chance for sniper action. Noire says you can be useful."

"Sniper action?" Uni scoffed. "What, is she planning for me to assassinate someone?" Slumping in her chair, she groaned. "Typical Noire! So typical! I bet it's something trivial!"

"Well, Noire is Noire, and duty is duty." Nepgear laughed uneasily.

Uni could hear the disappointment in her girlfriend's voice and chewed her lip. "I'm really sorry about this Nepgear…especially after you planned the whole day out…"

Histoire nodded in agreement. "It is too sudden a request, but Noire doesn't make snap judgements. She at least thinks your place is back home, at least for the moment. I apologise, Uni, to bring you such unwelcome tidings so early in the morning."

"N-no, it's fine," Uni said awkwardly, "at least you let it out gently. Kei would have been…far less subtle."

"Yes," Histoire smiled, "I suppose she would have. Please, once you are done eating, make your preparations for departure. Planeptune's basilicom will foot the bill for this meal, so please, do not bother with going to the cashier."

"R-really?" Uni murmured. "Well, that's really decent of you Histoire. Thanks!"

Setting their plates aside and wiping their mouths, the Candidates rose to leave.

Gust came forward, bearing something for Uni. "Umm…something else."

"What's this?" Uni asked. Accepting the box, she peered inside.

"Gift from Noire." Gust smiled cheekily.

"A gift…from my sister?" Uni looked suspicious. "What is it then?"

Gust's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Is aphrodisiac – Gust's secret recipe. Top quality ingredients. Satisfaction is guaranteed."

Uni's jaw dropped. Lost for words and red-faced, she didn't know where to look. At last, she looked to Negear for support, but Nepgear could only stare back, covering her mouth, her own face scarlet.

Even Histoire could not keep a straight face. "Oh my…" she smirked with a gentle blush.

"_Oh my_?" Uni snapped. "Is that all you have to say? Ughh! Trust Noire to pull something like this! What is she trying to do, make me die of embarrassment?"

"Calm down," Histoire chuckled, "I think it's sweet, in a way."

"Hey! You're not getting any pervy images in your head are you?" Uni asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Certainly not!" Histoire's blush deepened. "I merely meant that at least this shows that your relationship has Noire's blessing. Noire can be very difficult when something doesn't sit well with her. I'm happy she wants the best for you."

"Yeah," Uni muttered, eyeing the box again, "the best…"

Gust tilted her head, beaming, her hands folded behind her back. "Noire said 'this for Uni, as apology for summons. Noire wants to make sure no love is lost when next tryst happens.'"

"Uggh! Okay! I get it already!" Uni quivered in embarrassment. "J-just don't say another word Gust! Not a word! And don't tell anyone! You too Histoire! Don't go and make some sort of announcement, this can _not_ get on the news!"

"Or on Chirper!" Nepgear trembled.

"Agh! Even worse!" Uni agreed.

Gust and Histoire smiled mildly, glancing upwards.

"Hmph, I'm going to pack!" Uni announced, striding past them with as much dignity as she could muster.

Nepgear followed after her, still looking about in embarrassment.

Histoire and Gust managed to hold their composure just long enough for the pair to leave, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

As the trip was a casual one, the Candidates made a low key journey to the Terraportation terminal. As they lined up with the other travellers, they were met with curious stares.

"Such is the life of a rockstar," Uni muttered under her breath.

"It's a shame you have to go so soon…" Nepgear stammered, tapping her fingertips together.

Uni rolled her eyes. "You think I want to go? But it's not so bad. Leaving now just makes me want to visit again even sooner! I had a great time and it was great to see you. I'm a bit surprised you didn't give me a tour your of your basilicom though. I mean, I've only seen a bit of it…"

Nepgear grinned. "Well, don't mix work and pleasure, that's what they say, right?"

"In Lastation, it's all just work. This is some of the only pleasure I get."

"Well, take it easy Uni. Next time I'll pay you a visit."

"I look forward to it." Uni smiled. "Hopefully you'll rub off on Noire and make her a bit more…normal."

The PA sounded:

_Passengers for terraportation vessel 27 to Lastation Central, please be advised that boarding is now commencing at gate 9. First class and priority travellers please assemble at the gate with your tickets ready._

"Well," Nepgear said nervously, "I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"D-don't say it like that, _geez_!" Uni scowled. "You make it sound like we'll never see each other again!"

"Sorry." Blushing, Nepgear gave her love a parting kiss. "Does that make it better?"

Uni smirked. "Yeah, I guess. I'll let it slide, this time! But seriously, you shouldn't jinx things! Ah! They've started boarding! I better get going!" The candidates exchanged a final embrace. "See ya Nepgear! Thanks for everything! I can't wait to show you the real Lastation; there's more to it than the factories and skyscrapers my sister keeps touting."

"I look forward to it to Uni! Take care! Bye!"

Settling aboard the vessel, Uni felt immediately lonely. Though part of her was happy to be heading home, the other part grieved at the thought of leaving Planeptune. Her love for the nation had grown. Her love for Nepgear had grown too, now that it was reciprocated.

Uni stifled a snicker. Who would have thought the goody-two-shoes Candidate to have such an appetite for all things naughty! Unable to contain her curiosity, she withdrew Gust's gift and looked it over. As much as everyone joked about Gust's ability to create almost anything, all had to admit her goods were (usually) triple A grade. Eyeing the usage instructions, Uni cocked an eyebrow. It was an elixir, to be taken orally.

A man took a seat nearby. Blushing, Uni fumbled and stuffed the box back in her pack, pretending to look out of the window. It wasn't until the vessel began its journey that she gathered the courage to glance over at the man, and blinked in astonishment.

"Mr Badd?"

"Hmm?" Badd lowered the newspaper he had been reading. "Oh! Miss Uni! What a coincidence!"

"I'll say!" Uni frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Here? As in being on this vessel, or being in 'your' world?"

"Both, really," Uni said, "I'll settle for why you're in this world first…"

"Given that my reputation was left in tatters in the other world...well, I just couldn't expect to find employment, and my daughters deserved a better life than what I could offer them there."

"Yeah, from what I heard, that was kinda your own fault though…"

"It was, I admit, but here, my daughters and I can live new lives. I have a probationary role as a diplomat and assistant to Histoire. I am very fortunate. She is a forgiving soul. My daughters are enrolled in one of Planeptune's most prestigious schools, and I am doing honest work again."

"Oh, so…how's that going for you?"

"Well. Very well. I am honoured and grateful for this opportunity."

Uni looked him over and smiled; a genuine smile. Despite his name and his purported crimes, he had a sincerity about him. "So…why are you heading to Lastation?"

"Actually, Miss Uni, it involves you."

"Me?"

"Well…I'm not sure I'm supposed to share anything with you just yet; this is business after all."

"Hey, I'm Lastation's CPU Candidate!"

"True, but your level of clearance is not on par with your elder sister, she is still privy to things that you are not."

"Ughh…you and Noire are cut from the same cloth! Fine, I'll be the last to know, as usual."

"I think you'll know quite soon, and I think you will be pleased by what you learn."

"Really?"

"I think so. But tell me, if you can, why are you heading back so soon? I was of the understanding your stay was to last another week or so?"

"Yeah," Uni lowered her gaze, "Noire kinda torpedoed any hopes of that."

"She requested your presence?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…I wonder why?"

"Beats me." Uni grumbled, staring out of the window.

"Well, it must be for a good reason."

"So they all tell me," Uni folded her arms.

"Still, there's no need to get upset. What's done is done. You must commit yourself to the task at hand."

"Yeah, I guess." Uni mused. Stretching, she leaned back in her seat, her arms folded behind her head. So tell me, what ever happened with your crew…the seven sages?"

Adjusting his glasses and stowing away his paper, Badd turned in his seat and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you see," Badd said, folding his arms, "that is the current situation."

"So…you're still together…sort of." Uni folded her arms, pondering. "But you've changed right? I mean, I don't know exactly what you did, but if the Noire from your world is telling the truth, you did some pretty selfish things."

"We all did," Badd agreed, "but for the most part, we have changed for the better. I don't keep in such close contact with the others, but I know most of them prefer to reside in our world."

"I wish Noire would go there with me," Uni grumbled.

"Why?" Badd asked.

"Well…I'd just like to see what it would be like to see my sister and the other Noire interact. I know Ram and Rom enjoy the company of two Blancs…sometimes life just isn't fair."

"But if it was, where would the challenge be?" Badd smiled.

"Yeah…I guess…oh," Uni perked up, glancing out of the window. "We're almost home!"

The PA sounded the moment she finished speaking:

_Passengers, we shall shortly be docking at Lastation's Central Terminal. Please ensure you have all of your belongings when you disembark. We thank you for your patronage. _

Disembarking, Uni and Badd lingered upon the pier.

"Well, it was pleasant to talk with you, Miss Uni." Badd said.

"Yeah, it was," Uni agreed, "thanks."

"I expect you'll be heading straight for the basilicom?"

"Yeah, gotta see what Noire wants so urgently. It'd better be a damn good reason!"

"Have you any transport arranged?"

"Not that I'm aware," Uni frowned, "Noire didn't mention anything. It's cool though, I'll just take a bus and walk the rest." She glanced skyward. "Pity the weather here isn't as chipper as it was in Planeptune, but…" sighing, she shrugged.

"That won't do." Mr Badd said. "Come with me, I have a car waiting."

"Hey, wait – you get a car?"

"It was arranged by Histoire."

"B-but still, I mean…oh, never mind! Yeah, I'll take that offer. Let's go."

They sat together at the back of the car. It wasn't long before Badd turned to Uni again.

"Your relationship with Nepgear reflects a growing closeness between our respective nations."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. So amiable is that relationship now that the Oracles have implemented something they believe is unprecedented in Gameindustri's history."

"What's that?"

Badd opened his mouth, the closed it. Shaking his head, he smiled sheepishly.

Uni pursed her lips. "You know, Mister, you're really starting to piss me off with these little titbits. If I'm allowed to know just freaking tell me, okay?"

"I think I'll refrain," Badd said, leaning back, "I apologise for tempting you, but I am just so happy about the development that I can't contain myself. It's all very exciting. I think it will lead to a more stable world for all of us."

"Speaking of which, what the hell's this in aid of?" Uni pointed.

Badd peered through the window, trying to see.

A check point had been set up, right where cars needed to turn to get onto the main road to the city centre.

"A vehicle check?" Uni scowled. "What for? They better not want us to get out and go through all our stuff!"

"It should pose no trouble for us," Badd said as their car slowed. At his direction, the back window was lowered as a security officer approached.

"Sir," the girl said apologetically, "we must request you allow us to search your vehicle for – ah!" Recognising the passengers, the girl went white.

"Mr Badd and Candidate Uni." Badd said. "We are expected at the basilicom. I trust we have clearance? Lady Noire will be most aggrieved if we are late."

"S-sorry! Please come through!" Backing away, she beckoned them to pass, calling out to her fellows that it was an official vehicle.

"Hmph!" Uni growled. "You'd think she'd have noticed earlier!"

"We mustn't blame her," Badd said, "she looks young. She might be a new recruit. Besides, didn't you notice? This car bears no insignia. Given the situation here, we might attract unwanted attention if it did."

"I think we just attracted unwanted attention anyway," Uni muttered, "and what situation? I've only been gone a few days! Things were fine when I left."

"Things can change in a heartbeat, Miss Uni. Managing a nation is no mean feat."

Uni pouted. "So again, you know more than you say. Do you know what this is about then? I-it's not about me is it?"

"No," Badd said, "but evidently Lady Noire thinks your talents can help rectify it."

With a huff, Uni slumped back in her seat. "Lemme guess, you're gonna keep me waiting on this story as well huh?"

"We're on the main road now," Badd murmured, suddenly serious, "in a short while, you can ask your sister in person. I think it is best that way."

Uni cast him an odd look as the car speed down the freeway.

The basilicom was soon in sight. "Well, here we are." Badd said.

"Yeah," Uni murmured as they drove into the Basilicom parking lot.

"You sound downhearted, surely you are pleased to return to your place of power?"

"I'd be more pleased if I were chilling with Nepgear in Planeptune."

"Hmm," Badd murmured.

"What?"

"Have you and Nepgear given it any more thought yet, I wonder?"

"Given what more thought?" Uni blinked.

"Regarding where you want to live, and whether or not either of you wish to realign yourselves with the other's nation…or…even…begin your own?"

"What?" Uni spluttered. "Isn't it just a little premature to start thinking about stuff like that? Right now, we just want to get to know each other more, and have fun times. We know that in the long term some serious decisions will need to be made…but that time is still far off."

Mr Badd nodded. "I am prying too close, I apologise."

"N-no, that's fine," Uni faltered. They pulled up. "Thanks for the lift."

"Not a problem," Mr Badd said, collecting his documents, and exiting on the other side. The driver went on with a parting wave.

Together, they went in through the main entrance, jogging the last leg as rain began to fall.

"Ah, much better," Uni exclaimed. The warmth of the basilicom cheered her.

"Well, here we must part ways," Badd said. "Goodbye Miss Uni, again, it was a pleasant chat. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine!" Uni smiled back.

Badd smiled too.

Uni left him to wait in the lobby for Kei as she went ahead to find her sister.

Uni found her, of all places, in the level 2 basement; a restricted area. Before her were a number of weapons, wads of money and computer equipment.

As Uni entered, Noire snapped her head up. "Oh, look who's here."

"What," Uni pouted, folding her arms, "you can't accuse me of being late; I left as soon as I got your message!"

"Heeey!" Noire raised her hands. "Cool it! No one's complaining! I know you were on some serious R&R, but something's come up, and I think your place is here, at least for the moment."

"Something's come up?" Uni grew serious. "What do you mean? This has something to do with that checkpoint, right?"

"Damn straight it does," Noire said, "Uni…we have a problem. See this?" Noire gestured to the table. "This morning, our security staff apprehended several youths in possession of these items. As you can see, some of this is pretty serious stuff. Turns out they were just runners for their boss. They pretty much crapped themselves at the interrogation, but we got what we needed."

Uni rolled her eyes.

"I saw that!" Noire chided. "I admit I probably was a little heavy handed, but I will not tolerate attempts to destabilise Lastation, not for any reason, no matter how noble the intentions."

"Noire…what do you want me to do?"

"I was about to tell you, but you sound so unenthusiastic I'm left wondering if you'll give it your all."

"Unenthusiastic? How do you figure that?" Uni retorted sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry I interrupted your lover's tryst but duty calls! Can I entrust this to you or not?"

"Of course you can!" Uni growled. "Just tell me what it is you want me to do and it's as good as done! I didn't come back here just drag my feet you know!"

"Glad to hear it. Now, your task; I want you to spearhead a raid. The youths caved in and told us where their gang hideout is. They believe most of the gang is there now, and that they plan to do something big! I want you to go down there, beat face, and bring me back their boss ASAP! I would do it myself, but there are other matters that are even more pressing for me to deal with. And before you ask, there are two squads of officers ready and waiting for your order to roll out. Oh, and further to that, I need you to take ownership of rounding up this racket; it may go deeper than just this bunch. Do this for me Uni, and I'll pay your expenses in full on your next retreat to Planeptune."

"Right, I'm on it!" Uni said, then faltered. "Hey…just quickly…this other urgent business of yours…does it involve Mr Badd?"

"Maybe," Noire retorted, "maybe not. Why?"

"No reason," Uni said, smirking, "he's pretty cool though, huh?"

"Cool?" Noire frowned. "How so?"

"He's…I don't know…just…cool. He seems really smart and gentle."

"He screwed things up in the other world."

"Yeah, but he's okay now."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just spent the entire trip talking to him! He seems sincere."

"What people seem to be can be very different to what they actually are. Hey, don't make that face! It's not like I've blacklisted him or anything, but the guy has a seedy history. Maybe he really is a reformed character. But even then, old habits die hard. What if someone slipped him a bribe? You sure he might not do some dirty insider business?"

"Noire…why do always have to see the worst in everyone?"

"What? Me? You're pretty scathing yourself sometimes you know."

"Only when I know for sure those I'm talking to really are scum. So…why's he here? He baited me with a few hints but left me guessing."

"Never mind him!" Noire returned, in a surprisingly hostile manner. "You just keep to your own duties! Now, off you go!"

"Yes _Ma'am_!" Uni growled as she stormed off.

The team sped to the purported hideout; a disused warehouse only a few miles from the terraportation terminal.

"Close to the booty," Uni mused as she readied her sniper rifle. Around her the squads prepped for battle. "All right," Uni addressed them, "I want this to be a quick, clean, precision strike. This building has three access points. Squad One, cover the side access. Squad Two, enter through the front. You have authority to use whatever force is necessary to make the suspects submit. I will cover the rear access point from the rooftops. It is the furthest from the front and I suspect the boss of this outfit will probably tuck tail and run out that way, leaving their flunkies to stall for time. All right, everyone got that?"

The guards nodded.

"Then let's go!"

Clambering to the roof of a nearby building, Uni settled into position, her rifle at the ready. "Okay, Squad Two, commence a cautious entry."

Uni waited.

Shouts. Crashes. Sporadic gunfire. Screams. Then there was a lull. Peering down, Uni couldn't see anyone. "2nd Squad, what's your status?"

_We've broken through. Most of the gang is fleeing. They're hiding and trying to pin us down. We saw a couple of members break off and run around the back, they were carrying something._

Uni looked again and spotted two figures burst out of the rear entrance. "Check, got it!"

Settling down, Uni hefted her rifle and looked down the scope.

BANG!

The first figure went down, clutching his leg.

Uni shifted to the second figure.

BANG!

"Shit!" Uni took reloaded and took aim again. "You're a nimble little bastard ain't ya?"

BANG!

The second felon was a screamer. "Cry baby," Uni muttered. "2nd Squad, I've neutralised the two at the rear. What's your situation?"

_We have them, eleven in total. We've bound them up and are ready to herd them back to headquarters._

"Good," Uni said. "I'll check on these two and meet you around the front. 1st Squad, come around and give me a hand."

Clambering down, Uni rushed over to see how the pair were faring. The first was crumpled in a ball, holding his leg. At that moment, Squad One came around and restrained him, before carrying him off for treatment. A couple of guards lingered as Uni pulled back the hoodie of the second felon.

"W-what?" Uni gasped, stepping back. "No way!"

"Yes way!" A familiar voice snapped. "You trigger happy little whore, you shot me! Arhhh! This's the last time I bother to help a CPU! You can save your own damn nation!"

"What are you blabbing about?" Uni put her hands on her hips. "If you are complicit in illegal activities you will be arrested."

"Yeah, arrested, fine!" Linda snarled. "I'm gonna need surgery for this, you know how much that costs?"

"Nothing compared to the injuries you would have caused. Let's see what's in the container you were holding…"

"Hey, you get your paws of that!" Linda made a desperate reach, but Uni scooped the container in her arms.

"Oh, lookey here, a bomb, and a crappy one at that. This will go off like a glorified firecracker."

"We got better crap than that, what do you think we are, some cheap gang?"

"Yeah," Uni sneered, "that's exactly what I figure your little fan club are. So…who're you taking orders from this time, Underling?"

Linda groaned. "I'm gonna be stuck with that title till the day I die!"

"True, now, if you'd be so kind…"

"I'm not taking orders from anyone! I'm my own boss now!" Linda laughed and snarled at the same time. "You stupid bitch! I can't say I'm surprised it turned out this way, but even so..." she laughed bitterly, "I'm not the one planning to blow this joint!"

"This bomb says otherwise," Uni said.

Linda groaned as she sat up. "That bomb is meant for your real enemy, which isn't me!"

"Linda, your whole life has been dedicated to destroying things! You must think me pretty stupid if you think I'll just believe a lame excuse like that!"

An ear splitting roar made everyone start in fright, followed by a shockwave that rattled the warehouse to its foundations and left everyone sprawled on the ground.

"W-what the hell?" Uni muttered as she staggered to her feet. It seemed a lot darker than a moment earlier. Glancing skyward, Uni saw why.

A small mushroom cloud was blossoming to the south. Right where the terraportation terminal was…

"Oh no…" Uni said, staring at the cloud with wide eyes.

"You see now? Huh?" Linda yelled. "You think I did that? You think I'd detonate a bomb that traps me here in Lastation, where you guys could hunt me down and kick my ass? I wasn't going to bomb you! I was the one trying to stop it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Uni and her team inspected the scene at the terraportation terminal, before speeding back to the basilicom with their prisoners. The rank and file gangsters were forwarded on to a holding facility nearby, but Linda was kept aside for special treatment.

Noire had a bed made ready in the basilicom basement complex to accommodate her, and whilst the felon was receiving preliminary medical treatment, Noire listened to Uni's report with growing displeasure.

"The _entire_ terminal is gone?"

"Yes," Uni lowered her gaze, "the place is a wreck. Estimated casualty count stands at… two hundred… "

"T-Two hundred?"

"It was no ordinary bomb Noire. Its blast area was huge. There's no way it was even something stolen from our own armoury. I don't know where it came from, but I'm damn sure whoever set it off was not working with Linda. A weapon of that power is beyond her means."

"And this story she's spinning, that she was trying to help us? What's the deal with that?"

"I think she might be telling the truth," Uni held up a small booklet.

"What's that?" Noire cringed. "It's so dog-eared and filthy I can't read the cover."

"Then take a look inside," Uni said, opening it up and passing it to her sister.

Noire blinked in astonishment. "This is one of the prayer books given out by our basilicom! Why the hell did _she_ have it?"

"Because she had a shrine dedicated to us too," Uni said, almost inaudibly.

"She _what_?"

"When we did a sweep of their hideout, just before checking out the terminal… we found it. It was pretty shabby… but it was there... "

"What the hell does that mean though?" Noire looked as if her mind had just been blown.

"I'm not sure… " Uni muttered, "but she wasn't responsible for the terminal explosion. Just see for yourself," she led Noire to a table, "see? This is the bomb she said she was dispatching to our enemy's hideout. As you can see, it's a pretty amateur job. It's clear that this enemy she refers to is as far beyond her as we are."

"She refers to this enemy as 'our' enemy. Why?"

"I don't know exactly," Uni folded her arms, "she was in a lot of pain on the way back. We gave her a few shots but it didn't help much. Most of her answers were punctuated by screams and swearing. She did make it clear though that this enemy seeks control of Lastation. That's why the terminal was targeted; try to isolate the nation as much as possible before the takeover."

"And this enemy will strike soon I presume?"

"You'll have to ask Linda…but Noire? Please be gentle on her. I know she was our enemy… but the shrine and the prayer book…at the very least I think she's trying to be good…"

Groaning in exasperation, Noire pushed past her sister and stormed to Linda's room.

"Noire!" Uni called.

The CPU hesitated, but did not turn.

"Noire… I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that… I failed… "

Scowling, Noire shook her head and burst into Linda's room. The felon was dressed in a gown, propped up by pillows. Two nurses tended to her. Noire regarded them with impatience.

"Is she good to talk?"

The nurses exchanged glances.

"Yes Lady Black Heart," said the more senior of the two, "we have stabilised her and stemmed her pain."

"Does she have her faculties?" Noire put her hands on her hips. "I need straight answers, not inane babble."

"Hey, I'm right here ya know!" Linda scowled. "I've been shot, I'm not an invalid!"

"Good, then you won't mind answering some questions! There's a lot I want to ask you… "

As Noire began her interrogation, Uni slipped in quietly, a despondent look on her face.

"Uni tells me the terraportation terminal is in ruins."

"No shit!" Linda retorted.

"And you claim you are not responsible."

"Yeah, I already told her about that! Isn't that what she was telling you back there?"

"So… you just took it upon yourself to save Lastation huh? My, how very thoughtful of you. How very commendable. Yet never once did it cross your tiny mind to share this information with those who have the power to stop it?"

"Don't gimme that crap!" Linda snarled. "Why didn't I tell you? Why do you think? Listen to yourself! What kind of arrogant stuck up cow are you? I start this day by trying to save some lives, and for my trouble I'm shot by the very people I'm trying to help, and then instead of being brought to a hospital, I'm shoved into some creepy secret prison under your basilicom! And you wonder why I don't share my information? I've told you the truth since you ran into me, and I'm still up shit creek! You're never gonna release me are you?"

Linda ranted for some time more, during which time, Uni leaned close to her sister.

"She's right," Uni said quietly, "we can say what we want now, but truth be told, we'd never have taken her word seriously, would we?"

Noire inhaled sharply and looked at Linda.

The felon certainly wasn't the way Noire remembered her. She was still foul mouthed, but her violent tendencies had faded somewhat, as had some of her bravado. She seemed a shadow of her former self; weary and tired… defeated even. As her rant drew to a close, she bowed her head and stared miserably into her lap.

Sighing, Noire resumed her questioning. "Tell me who we're up against, tell me if you were the ones stealing from us. Tell me the truth. That's all I ask."

When Linda spoke, her voice was low and contemplative. "After you guys defeated Arfoire, I was pretty much on my own. The damn rat crawled off into the woodwork and suddenly it was just me. I had a lot of time on my hands. I managed to gather a crew of my own, though. Hey! Stop giving me that look! I know I made an ass of myself, and I'll admit that most of your earlier troubles with piracy since Arfoire's fall were probably due to me, but then… that changed. I heard about that gate. The one in Planeptune that leads to some other world, kinda like ours. I heard there was another incident there, and the place got trashed. Then I heard about this guy in the papers; Mr Badd. They ran his story. He was a crooked businessman. He'd caused a lot of shit to go down, but when that fell apart, he wanted a new direction… a new life." Tears welled in Linda's eyes. "He was lucky," she said huskily, looking away. "He admitted his mistakes and people believed in him. But look at him now! People treat him well. People have forgiven him. I thought I might be able to do the same. I mean… I knew it was different for me. My crimes were all in this world; closer to home, ya know? And I don't talk all smooth like him, or wear a suit. But I thought I could make a start. Baby steps."

Noire listened impassively.

Uni felt a lump form in her throat.

"I don't even know why, but one day… I found myself heading to your basilicom. I went in. They treated me better than anyone else had up until then. I picked up a booklet. I took it back and read it, and as I did… I wondered what it would be like to start over… I mean, even if we could never be friends, I could make up for my bad karma… "

Noire's expression changed from indifference to pity.

Uni's lips quivered.

"I figured the best thing I could do was start by cleaning up my own crew. Just yesterday I had my guys expel a few young members who had gone and nicked some stuff from one of your storage facilities."

"T-That was your doing?" Noire gasped.

"No stealing." Linda said. "That was the rule. We'd try and buy or build things ourselves. Of course, there'll always be some fool who'll ignore you."

"You mean buy or build weapons, right?" Noire asked.

"Yeah," Linda agreed, "to fight the other hackers. We were going to clean up the streets. We knew where a lot of other groups have their bases. We didn't even get the chance to make a move on any of them before _she_ turned up."

"She?" Uni repeated.

"Who?" Noire asked.

"Well," Linda looked puzzled, "now that you ask, I'm not sure what her name is. She was pretty damn brave to just turn up on my turf and order my guys around. I thought I'd give her a whack with my old pipe and send her on her way, until she changed… "

"Changed?"

Linda looked at each sister in turn. "You probably know her better than me…I mean…she is one of you after all."

"What do you mean, one of us?" Noire's eyes narrowed.

"She's a CPU," Linda faltered.

The sisters exchanged bemused looks.

"A… CPU… huh?" Noire said slowly. "Well, I'm pretty sure you've met all of us, so who was it?"

"You think I got shit for brains?" Linda growled. "If it was one of your group I'd have told you her name right away! This girl… she's a CPU but she wasn't with you guys when we went head to head! I got no idea who she is, but she seems to think she owns this place; Lastation that is. She said she was back where she belonged and that it was time to set things straight. Damned if I knew what she was going on about. But her methods stuck in my craw."

"And those were?"

"She was going to recruit kids off the streets to be in her militia. She was handing out booklets of her own."

"When did she show up?" Uni asked.

"About a fortnight ago?"

"That recently?"

"A lot happened after that! Everything snowballed! We were engaging her almost every second day!"

"I take it you lost nearly every second day as well, right?" Noire sighed.

"Well what do you expect?" Linda retorted. "Would you expect us to be able beat a CPU on our own?"

"You used to take all of us on, remember?" Uni said quietly.

"Yeah, and I got my ass handed to me each time, remember _that_?"

"Hang on, just second!" Noire interrupted, raising her hands. "If there was a damned gang war going on a few miles from Lastation's major transportation hub, I think I'd know about it!"

"Actually, both sides were pretty discreet," Linda murmured, "it's not like we had brawls in the streets."

"So you encountered this CPU on a regular basis?" Noire asked.

"Yeah."

"And you prepared a primitive bomb to blow up her base with?"

"Yeah… " Linda frowned.

"So… you know where her base is then, don't you?"

"You could have just asked that straight out ya know! Yeah, I know where she keeps her goods, but it's not really a base. I mean, the place you raided, that was our gang headquarters. We live there. Our personal shit is there. But this place she has, it's more just a stockpile of weapons and armour. As for the address… it's in my prayer booklet. I scribbled it on the tenth page, along with other addresses you might want to check out."

"And what do you know of her plans?"

"Not much," Linda conceded, "only that she thinks Lastation is hers."

Noire was silent, thinking. "Okay, Uni, we're going there now! Hopefully we can jump her and drag her back here without too much of a struggle. Arrange us back up; five squads, give them access to the anti-CPU gear." With that, she left.

Uni padded up to Linda's bed. "Linda… thank you for your help. I'm sorry that we doubted you… and… I'm sorry I… shot you… "

Linda stared at her and bit her lip as her tears returned. "Never thought I'd ever hear anyone say anything like that to me… especially not a CPU… "

"Like you said," Uni said quietly, "a lot can happen in a short time. You have changed… and so have I… "

Uni gave Linda a sad, parting look and went after her sister.

Noire's team stuck like a thunderbolt, swiftly enveloping the building, busting in and arresting the unprepared militia.

A flashily dressed girl appeared from an upstairs office overlooking the warehouse and glared at the Lastation sisters.

Noire glared back. "What the… it's… _you_?"

Uni glanced at her sister, then at the girl. "Noire… you know her?"

"She was CPU of Lastation before me."

"And I was infinitely better at the role," the girl snorted.

"Yeah," Noire leered, "so much better that I succeeded you! I thought you'd slunk off to the Gameindustri Graveyard! You have some nerve showing your face here, and after what you have done, I'm gonna pay you back, nice and slow!"

"Counting your chickens aren't you?" The girl put her hands on her hips. "You haven't beaten me yet. Who's that scrawny chick with you?"

"Who are you calling scrawny you bimbo!" Uni growled.

"She is my young sister," Noire said, "treat her with more respect or you'll be sorry!"

The former CPU waited expectantly. "Aren't you going to introduce us then?"

Noire glowered. "You think I'm gonna even mention your name you little sleaze! Why the hell are you here?"

"To take this nation back!" The girl snarled. "But how the hell did you find me so fast? I haven't even done anything yet!"

Noire and Uni exchanged suspicious looks.

"Oh, you haven't huh?" Noire put a hand on her hip. "Wanna try explaining the explosion that killed two hundred of our citizens and left the terraportation terminal a wreck?"

"That wasn't me!" The girl snapped. "I want Lastation back, and in one piece!" She looked around nervously as Noire's team assembled below her, their weapons cocked. "I-I confess, I was going to fight you for it… but why would I want to blow it up? If I wanted to destroy the place I could have started weeks ago! I don't wanna have to rebuild everything from scratch!"

Noire shook her head and raised her hands. "Okay, this is just getting too crazy! Officers, arrest that girl. Slap a HDD inhibitor on her and bring her back home!"

"Noire," Uni grabbed her sister's arm, "this doesn't mean Linda was lying!"

"I never said it did. Don't worry about her. I think the evidence here is pretty convincing." As the girl was led down and past Noire, the CPU perused the shelves. "Hmm… some pretty cool tech you got here," Noire remarked, looking the items over. Just where did you get it all?"

The former CPU gave her an ugly glare but said nothing.

Noire chuckled. "That's fine. I'll get the truth out of you… even if I have to dig for it. Officers, clear this place out! We can't have any of this stuff falling into the hands of the public!"

Back in the basilicom, Noire and Uni spent a long while questioning the former CPU. Eventually, frustrated by their initial lack of answers, the sisters left her in a cell specially made for holding a CPU (something Lastation had always officially denied they possessed).

"Tight lipped brat… " Noire muttered, "I'll go back in an hour and try a more subtle approach."

Uni nodded. "All she kept saying was that someone had betrayed her. But who? Not Linda, surely? Something's very wrong here Noire… "

"You think?" Noire snapped. "This whole issue is pissing me off! I have work to do! Planeptune and Lastation are on the cusp of unprecedented good relations, and now our administration has to deal with this crap! ARGH! It makes me so freakin' mad!"

An intern ran up to them as they stormed up the hallway.

"Lady Black Heart!"

"What _now_?" Noire groaned.

"Please, come quickly to the testing lab! It's about those items that were recovered today!"

Noire and Uni exchanged glances, then hurried to the lab.

"What have you found out?" Noire asked as the two of them filed into the room.

"Look!" A technician pointed. Upon a table lay a partially disassembled device. The tech was beyond anything Noire or Uni had ever seen.

"Wow," Uni gasped, "this makes even some of Planeptune's stuff look clunky!"

"Please look!" The officer pleaded, pointing again.

Noire looked. Her eyes went wide as saucers, then, as she stepped away, they narrowed in outrage. Clenching her fists, she quivered in anger.

"W-What?" Uni asked.

Noire ignored her and stormed out.

Uni dared not to challenge her for she looked ready to kill.

"What's her problem?" Uni muttered as she inspected the device.

Then she saw it as well, and all her warmth left her.

"No… _no_… it can't be! I-It doesn't make any sense!"

Uni began to quiver too, in fear and confusion.

Edging away from it, she turned and bolted after her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

After Noire had managed to regain her composure, she had Uni bring Mr Badd to the lab.

Uni's heart raced as they entered. It had been a stressful few days; she didn't need any more of this.

"Lady Noire," Badd began, "you summoned me?"

"Don't you _Lady Noire_ me!" Noire snapped. "I don't know whether Planeptune has dropped its standards, but you will _not_ address a CPU by name, not unless you are family or a close ally, and you are neither! You will address me as Lady Black Heart, and my sister as Black Sister, GOT IT?"

Uni flinched.

"My Lady… Black Heart… " Badd faltered, "why are you so angry?"

Noire glanced at him askance. Beckoning him, she led him to the table. The device still rested upon it, now covered by a sheet.

Badd looked at it, then at Noire and Uni. "I do not understand… "

Snatching the sheet, Noire whipped it off, revealing the complex electronic device, now further disassembled.

Badd peered at it, and again looked questioningly at Noire.

"It's a bomb," Noire said icily.

"A… _bomb_?"

"Care to take a closer look at the workmanship?"

Badd looked again. "It seems to be of advanced design... " his eyes focused on one component and he gasped, "impossible!"

The component bore a serial number, model number, specifications and… the symbol of Planeptune…

Noire's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Guess you never expected to see this again, huh?"

"W-What?" Badd recoiled, raising his hands. "What are you insinuating? I have never seen this object before in my life!"

Noire strode forward, her eyes twitching in fury. "WHAT IS THIS?" She demanded, pointing a damning finger at the bomb. "Is this treachery? Is Planeptune dissatisfied with Lastation's contributions? I had thought we were allies now… I guess I was wrong… "

"N-No," Badd held his hands higher, "you're mistaken! Please! This is all a misunderstanding!"

"It's a damn bomb!" Uni muttered. "What's there to misunderstand?"

"You better come clean right now Badd!" Noire hissed. "My technicians have predicted this bomb has a payload five times greater than anything we have in Lastation! Why does Planeptune want to keep Lastation isolated?" Her voice rose to a scream. "ANSWER ME! You are Planeptune's assigned ambassador to Lastation! If anyone was going to assist in the smuggling of this weapon, it would be you!"

"And I tell you I know nothing about it!" Badd shouted back.

Uni stared at him. Raising a hand, she addressed her sister. "Noire… i-it's okay… I think he's telling the truth."

"The truth is what we'll get out of him later." Noire snapped. "I want Histoire on the line, now!"

"This is not any act of Planeptune's!" Badd roared, slamming a hand upon the wall.

The sisters started and stared, their eyes wide.

Badd collected himself and spoke softly, his voice quivering with frustration. "Why would Planeptune do this? _Why_? You, Lady Black Heart, should know the measure of Planeptune's commitment to the recent friendly relations that have blossomed in the wake of the Candidate's engagement. My daughters are in Planeptune. Do you think I'd be party to a plan that could have put their lives at risk? I have been here enough times to know the Lastation Way. Believe me, Planeptune well respects Lastation and no one, not even Lady Purple Heart in her most delirious fit of foolery would have ordered this!"

"Then maybe you have a sleeper cell, harbouring a grudge against us?" Noire retorted.

"It might be so," Badd conceded, "and if it is, they shall be hunted down and apprehended! This is not an act validated by Planeptune's CPUs!"

"Was it your crew then?" Uni asked quietly. "Was it the seven sages?"

"I already told you, Black Sister, we are not the cohesive group we were. Most of them reside in our world anyway. We have no desire for the kind of destruction that bomb would bring. We never wanted to see death... not on this scale… "

"Then who was it?" Noire snapped.

"I don't know," Badd returned, "and that's the honest truth."

"Well… if it wasn't Badd, and it wasn't Linda… " Uni mused.

An alarm went off.

The three looked around in confusion. Noire charged out of the room. Uni and Badd were swift to follow.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Uni panted as she pelted after her sister.

"That imp of a CPU!" Noire snarled. "That little weasel must have busted out somehow!"

"CPU?" Badd frowned.

Noire was the first to arrive at the cell. Slowing, she came to a halt and stared.

Uni ploughed into her. "H-Hey, why'd you stop – wh-what… the… " she recoiled with a shriek.

Badd arrived last, huffing around the corner. Resting against the wall to catch his breath, he froze at the sight that greeted them.

The two officers set to guard the CPU were cleaved in twain. One lay before the alarm button. The other sprawled in front of the cell gate.

The cell itself was cut open and the CPU lay in a pool of blood, a gaping wound in her abdomen. Her eyes were open, and her expression was one of abject terror.

Noire carefully negotiated the mess and inspected her. "She's dead… "

"Was that not self-evident?" Badd asked, coming to stand beside Uni.

"No," Noire quipped, "CPUs can survive injuries such as this if they have sufficient shares… but this wound… I know of no weapon that could have done this! The wound has turned black and the tissue is oozing-wet… almost like… the blood won't clot… "

"But look here… " Uni frowned, gesturing to the bars, "a cutting weapon was used here, they slashed their way in; the metal has been melted right through!"

"A weapon that melts metal, and inflicts wounds on flesh that will not heal… " Badd looked at each sister in turn, "what weapon could do this?"

"I don't know," Noire said softly, her face ashen. She glanced accusingly at Badd.

"It is not something I know about!" He growled. "It is not some Planeptune super weapon!"

"I will find the truth of this," Noire said, "until then, you remain a person of interest."

Even as she spoke, a security team arrived on the scene.

"You're late!" Noire admonished them. "Clean this up and warn the upper levels. Put the basement levels in lockdown!" Whoever did this must still be here! Get watching all the security cameras! You find the killer, you empty your clip into them!" Noire eyed the fallen CPU and melted bars with haunted eyes. "Anyone who can just sneak in when it suits them and pull this off right under my nose is too dangerous to be left alive!"

"As you request, Lady Black Heart!" The sergeant nodded.

"Who could do this?" Uni trembled. "Who could just bust in here, do all that damage and just slip away?"

"Someone very brave, or very stupid," Noire answered, "when I get my hands on them, they will not be fortunate enough to die as quickly as their victim!"  
"You think that CPU was killed by the one who betrayed her?" Uni asked.

"The hell would I know?" Noire snapped. "I couldn't care less about either of them! I care about Lastation, and I'm still no closer to finding out who's messing with it!" She glared at Badd. "All I know is that Planeptune has something to do with it!"

Badd glared back. "I told you – "

"Do you deny where that bomb was manufactured?" Noire hissed. "Lastation doesn't have that technology, neither does Leanbox and Lowee! You snake! I'll make you talk yet!"

"Lady Black Heart…" Badd groaned.

The PA sounded:

_Lady Black Heart to Intel. Repeat. Lady Black Heart to Intel._

The three of them hurried up to the Intelligence division on the first basement level.

There they found Linda being fitted with a tracking device. She stared in amazement. "Whoa! Y-You're Mr Badd!"

"Yes, I am," Badd said, adjusting his tie, "and you would be Linda?"

"Y-Yeah… how'd you know – "

"I saw your file in the Planeptune felon register… but I understand you are trying to turn your life around."

"Yeah, actually… it's because of you – "

"Stop your chattering!" Noire growled, striding past the felon to her intel team. "What's the latest then?"

A youthful operator addressed her. "Reports are coming in from all over Gameindustri!"

"What _kind_ of reports?" Noire asked impatiently.

"W-well… I'm not sure how to explain them – "

"Lemme guess," Linda leaned back, "terrorist strikes?"

"Y-yes… " the aide faltered.

Linda snorted. Shaking her head, she chuckled. "So, the CPU bitch had some pretty grand plans after all… "

"The CPU bitch isn't the one behind this." Noire said without emotion.

"Oh? You sound pretty sure of yourself." Linda snorted again.

"I am," Noire answered. "If she was, she wouldn't be lying dead in our morgue with her guts dished out."

Linda stared. Y-You… serious?"

The operator stammered the rest of her report. "Both Lowee and Leanbox have experienced infrastructure damage and the detonation of explosive devices. The nations have been isolated. It seems all of them have lost their terraportation terminals. Soldiers bearing Planeptune's badge have been reported at every nation. They are killing indiscriminately. The National Guards cannot match them. These soldiers are professionals."

"And they come from Planeptune… " Noire's face went an ugly red.

"They wear the badge of Planeptune!" Uni corrected her. "That doesn't mean they _are_ from there… I mean, since when did Planeptune have super elite strike teams better than ours?"

"Every nation has its little secrets," Noire said.

The operator looked nervous. "B-But the strangest part of it all is that the worst atrocities are being committed in Planeptune itself."

Uni gasped.

"W-What?" Noire spluttered. "Planeptune's getting hit the worst… by Planeptune troops?"

"Seems that way… " the operator said.

Noire looked about, speechless.

Uni and Badd watched her uneasily.

Even Linda looked worried.

"B-But none of his makes any sense!" Noire cried in exasperation. "Planeptune wouldn't attack itself! And if these soldiers were imposters… why would they still wear Planeptune badges when they attack Planeptune? Wouldn't it make more sense to wear some other nation's badge?"

"Perhaps now you see that Planeptune is not to blame for these attacks?" Badd said.

Noire shot him a dirty look. "All this means is that Planeptune _does_ have a terrorist problem and at the least has abysmal security measures."

Shaking her head at her sister's comment, Uni went to the operator. "You said that atrocities had been committed in Planeptune, can you be more specific?"

"These are all fresh reports," the operator faltered, "we have no way yet to verify – "

"Just answer me!" Uni snarled. "What atrocities?"

The operator gulped. "W-Well… the assault against the populace has been particularly severe there. Apparently whole sectors of the city are offline. The basilicom is not responding. There was an attack launched there whilst a festival of some kind was being held."

"The Day of Healing… " Uni said quietly, "Nepgear's Day. That was yesterday."

Noire glanced at her. "Uni…"

Uni glanced at her sister. "I'm going to Planeptune."

Noire opened her mouth, but hesitated. She knew that look; the look when Uni had made a decision. Neither threat nor logic could dissuade her now. "Of course you are… " Noire said slowly, "I'll arrange a suitable escort. You'll need to get there fast, and without terraportation vessels running, you'll need one of Lastation's…little secrets."

"What does that mean?" Uni cocked her head.

Glancing at Linda and the surrounding Intel staff, Noire placed a hand on her hip. "It's classified, but you'll see. We've been busy, little sister. I think you'll be suitably impressed."

Uni regarded her sister with suspicion.

"Come," Noire said, turning, "let's get things sorted. I too must go abroad. Vert's a strong fighter, but she's all alone. If Planeptune really has ceased friendly relations with us, I wanna make a good impression on our other ally. I'll head to Leanbox and give her a hand."

"H-hey, what about me?" Linda protested.

"You?" Noire regarded her irritably. "What about you? You're still hurt. I admit you have been a bit of a help and I appreciate your honesty. When I return, I'll turn you loose. But you're too much of a pain to have wandering around whilst this drama unfolds."

"What did you say?" Linda scowled. "I risked my ass for your nation! I told you everything I knew, and I get slapped behind bars? Oh, why do I even bother?"

"She's right Noire," Uni agreed, "I think she's proven she's on our side. You've slapped a tracker on her. She'll be monitored 24/7."

Noire regarded her sister in irritation. "Well! Aren't you a bleeding heart these days? I see Nepgear's rubbing off on you."

"Noire… "

"Ughh, okay!" Noire snapped. "Just don't give me that look! Linda… you're free to go as soon as the nurses give you the all clear… "

Linda blinked in astonishment. "F-For real?"

Noire cast her a warning look.

"T-Thanks!" Linda stammered with excitement.

Noire left.

Uni did too, wishing Linda luck and telling her to stay out of trouble.

Badd lingered. "What was it you were saying earlier? That it was because of me that you wish to change your ways?"

Linda nodded. "It hasn't been easy though… "

"It isn't," Badd agreed, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "It takes great effort and sacrifice to win back trust. But the rewards are well worth it. Like Uni, I wish you every good fortune in your efforts."

"Thank you… " Linda said softly, "heh, it's weird. I've had more kindness given to me in these past few days then I have in most of my whole life."

"And with time, more will come," Badd smiled, "I had better get a hold of Lady Black Heat before she departs. Take care, Linda."

Linda smiled back; s true and genuine smile that none of the CPUs had ever seen. "You too, Sir, and thank you."

Patting her shoulder, Badd took his leave and caught up with Noire and Uni. "Lady Black Heart, I must return to Planeptune as well!"

Noire stared at him in bemusement.

"My daughters are in Planeptune! They may be in danger! They might even have been hurt! I must return this instant!"

"You're not going anywhere," Noire retorted, "I'm still not convinced you're an innocent party! You'll stay where I can see you!"

"But…my daughters?"

"I'm sure Planeptune's security forces will look after them. I'm also sure they will send word if the worst happens."

"Lady Black Heart, you cannot keep me here!"

"I may do as I wish!" Noire retorted.

"Then I must file a formal complaint – "

"File as many as you want! You're staying right here and that's the beginning, middle and end of it!"

"Th-this is outrageous!" Badd roared.

"Call it what you like," Noire said, "Uni, you have your orders. Get going. We will both depart within the hour."

With that, Noire walked off.

Stunned, Badd leaned against the wall, shaking. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his face with is hands.

Seeing Badd so upset, Uni herself was almost in tears. Angrily, she stormed after Noire and called for her to stop. "You can't do that to him!" She yelled.

"Watch me!" Noire answered.

"He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"And once again, you are so sure of that!"

"But just look at him!" Uni snapped. "He's worried out of his mind!"

"Uni, you're too trusting. That bomb must be Planeptune's latest technology, and if he didn't have some part in getting it here who did?"

"That CPU!" Uni shot back. "Damn it Noire we've already established this! She might not have gotten a chance to use it, but that doesn't mean it wasn't hers! Just look how many she had in her storehouse!"

"That CPU possessed them, yes. I know that. But haven't you been listening to me? I'm asking how did she get them in the first place? You'll agree, I'm sure, Badd is the most likely candidate… "

"You know Noire, sometimes you can be _such_ a – "

"A what?" Noire challenged. "Go on, say it. What am I?"

Uni clenched her teeth.

She clenched her fists.

A tear slid down her cheek.

"_Noire_," she said tightly, "just for once, stop being such an ass and let the poor guy go home. You're worried about Lastation, so am I. That's why I'll make you this promise; I'll be with him in Planeptune. I'll see the truth. If I find out he was lying, if I find out he smuggled that bomb here… I'll shoot him myself."

Noire raised an eyebrow. "Oh… you will, will you?"

"Do I sound like I'm bluffing?"

"No." Noire said eventually. "You know, you're a pretty big pain in the ass yourself sometimes Uni… " Noire sighed. "Yeah, all right. He can go." Swearing under her breath, she turned about and went back to where Badd was standing, head bowed.

"Mr Badd?"

Badd looked up at her, aggrieved.

Noire looked away. "Look… _hmph_… you can go! But once you're there, you're staying there until this is resolved, you got it?"

"You'll… let me go?"

"What did I _just_ say?" Noire snapped.

"Thank you Lady Black Heart! Thank you!"

"S-Stop grovelling! I only did this as a favour to Uni! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!"

"A-At once Lady Black Heart!" Badd hurried off.

"Thanks Noire." Uni said quietly.

"J-Just go already, and take that old fool with you!" Noire scowled. Turning on her heel, she stormed off.

Uni remained alone momentarily, pondering the horrors she might face. The sight of burnt out buildings. The sight of dead people. The sight of dead…children. The sight of…Nepgear…

No.

Scowling, Uni shook her head. _No_. She would face those horrors when they came. For now, she had to get her troops mobilised, post haste.


	5. Chapter 5

_One of Lastation's little secrets_. Uni scoffed. An understatement if ever there was one.

She was aboard one of three top secret experimental aircraft, speeding towards Planeptune at a speed that made terraportation look primitive by comparison. Noire had taken another such craft to Leanbox.

Primarily a troop carrier, it was fitted with a single swivel mounted antipersonnel gun at its front and was capable of vertical take-off. It also had the capacity to hold and fire six missiles, but whilst the racks were ready, they were empty; the missiles themselves were still being tested.

The interior was basic; the carrier was still just a prototype after all.

Uni glanced at her team; six squads of Lastation's elite shock troops. Thirty soldiers. Six medics. Was it going to be enough? Was the fighting still fierce, or had it died down? Their ETA to landing at Planeptune's capital was only thirty minutes away, and they still had received no updates as to the situation that awaited them.

A chime sounded. Touching her earpiece, Uni sounded off.

"Kei? What's up? Do you have any updates yet? We're going to be deploying shortly."

_I thought it prudent to advise that we have encountered Planeptune soldiers here in Lastation_. Kei said.

"What?" Uni cried. "Noire – "

_Yeah, I heard Uni, these are conference calls, remember?_ Noire groaned. _I guess I was a bit too eager to rush off like that. How are things holding up Kei?_

_Remarkably well. There aren't that many of them, but they strike hard and fast. That's fine; as you know, so do we. We aren't winning yet by any means, but we are not suffering such crippling loses of life as the other nations. I attribute this to the superior training and morale of Lastation's soldiers and the fact that we apprehended your predecessor quickly. We are still unsure just how these soldiers got here however. We are not aware of any transport vehicles landing. Still, their numbers do not seem to be growing. I will contact you immediately should our status change._

_Understood, _Noire said, _we are about to engage in Leanbox. There's a good deal of smoke rising from the city. We still haven't been able to get in contact with Vert or Chika. Noire out. _

"So, Kei?" Uni growled. "I ask again, what's the situation in Planeptune?"

_We have received no report on any channel. Proceed with extreme caution._

With that, Kei ceased transmission too.

Uni felt suddenly afraid. Afraid not so much because of the battle to come, but for Noire and Kei. Lastation was spreading itself pretty thin. Was this the right thing to do?

She looked to Mr Badd, sitting almost opposite her. He looked lost in his own thoughts, frowning, his arms folded. As she watched him, Uni grew more and more certain he had been telling the truth. The poor guy was sweating. He was trembling.

Looking away, Uni dared to think of what life would mean for them if they found their loved ones gone upon arrival. Uni bowed her head and trembled too. She knew she'd lose the will to fight. No, she'd lose the will to live. Nepgear had done so much for her. She'd helped bring her out of her shell, saved her, laughed with her.

Uni felt a pang of guilt, knowing that many were now already living that nightmare – a nightmare being played out all across Gameindustri.

The pilot spoke over the PA: _ETA ten minutes. Prepare for landing! _

Uni remained seated whilst the troops unbuckled their restraints and readied themselves for combat.

Someone was behind this horror, she thought, and her fists clenched. Whoever it was had better start praying it was not Uni who found them first…

Uni's transport screamed over Planeptune's capital.

_Black Sister_, the pilot reported, _the city has suffered extensive damage to particular areas; the basilicom is damaged but standing, many of the defence pylons have been destroyed. A lot of wrecked vehicles. I see a sector that's relatively untouched, there's a lot of barricades around it. Seems the people there are hemmed in; there's nowhere for them to go. Wait! Hostiles have been sighted! A fire-fight is going on below us. Looks like the defenders are falling back to their perimeter._

"Take us down then!" Uni barked. "This plane is proof against small arms fire right?"

_Of course_.

"Land between the defenders and the attackers. We're going to take this fight t them face to face; the Lastation Way!"

As Uni's troops cheered in agreement, the Candidate moved to talk to one of the sergeants. "I'm charging you with Badd's safety. You deploy last, after we have pushed the enemy back. Take Badd to safety. Until then, he is your chief priority."

The sergeant saluted.

Uni, prepping her gun, nodded to Badd.

He nodded back, securing a bullet proof vest.

With a terrifying whine, the craft descended, startling the attackers and defenders alike.

The ramp crashed open to the roaring of gunfire.

The attackers scattered, rolling and jumping behind whatever cover they could; trashcans, burnt out cars or barricades. Whilst the enemy were on the defensive, Badd's escort hurried him down the ramp and away from the immediate area.

Uni managed to catch his last words as he left earshot; "No, this way! There, to that building! That's the hospital – "

"Hospital, huh?" Uni murmured, hunkering behind her own cover and sniping a couple of enemy troops as she peeked over the top.

The intervention strike was short and bloody. Five Lastation soldiers were slain and another four wounded. For their part, they took down seven of the enemy and left the remaining few falling back.

"No!" Uni commanded. "Don't pursue! We need to consolidate! Squad one, you're unscathed, take up the wounded! Badd said there was a hospital over that way. The rest of you, the people of Planeptune need all the help they can get! We need to secure the perimeter! Squads two and three, stake out that perimeter, a mile radius! Squad four, search for civilian stragglers and bring them to safety! Squad six, stay by the craft and guard it. Take off if you need to, but don't flee too far. Keep me apprised of any enemy you encounter! I'm heading to that hospital to assess what the hell's going on here, oh, and if any of you encounter the Planeptune CPUs, you tell me that instant got it?"

The squads moved out.

Moments later, a great crash sounded back the way the enemy had fled. Turning, Uni and squad six saw a minor explosion. A single soldier emerged from the smoke, firing wildly back into the explosion.

Something burst out; a sleek figure, who, with a single blow of her sword, separated the soldier's head from her body. As the soldier fell, her killer fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"_Neptune_!" Uni screamed, pelting over. "Neptune… are you okay… are you all right?"

"Y-yeah… I-I think… " faltering, Neptune swooned and collapsed.

"Hey, easy!" Uni said, kneeling, and laying Neptune gently to the ground. As she withdrew her hands, Uni saw they were covered in blood. "C-Come on!" She snapped, pulling Neptune's arm around her neck and heaving her to her feet. But Neptune was near incoherent and after a few faltering steps, fell to her knees, phasing out of HDD as she did so.

Squad six, who had been advancing more cautiously, finally arrived at Uni's side. "Black Sister?" The sergeant said.

"You took your damn sweet time! Don't just stand there gawking, help her! Take her to the hospital. Ask for a nurse named Compa. Tell them I ordered this! Tell them I will be there presently!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The soldier said, gesturing for his troops to take the fallen CPU. With all respect and care, they carried her to safety, whilst Uni returned to the craft to make her initial report.

When she was done, Uni began her trek to the hospital, and encountered members of Squad Two. "Black Sister, the perimeter is secure! All hostiles within a mile radius of the hospital complex have been eliminated."

"Good," Uni glanced upward at the defence spires, "what of the defence shield? The grid's likely shot to hell, but I'm pretty sure it can create localised protection, and the spires here seem pretty intact…we just need to find a way to power them up."

"We shall see what we can do."

"Do your best," Uni said quietly, "the hospital precinct must be protected with everything we can muster."

"Understood."

As Uni drew nearer the hospital, she noted her troops setting up a banner in the empty street and stormed over, furious.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Black Sister," one of the soldiers faltered, "it is customary for Lastation to plant its emblem in areas it has taken."

"Yeah, but we haven't taken this place," Uni berated the young soldier, "we've liberated it! It still belongs to its original owner; Planeptune!" Eyeing the banner with displeasure, she glared at the soldier.

"B-but Black Sister, we – "

Uni stared her right in the face. "TAKE. IT. DOWN."

"Y-Yes, Black Sister, whatever you say Ma'am!"

Uni heard familiar voices calling and glanced over her shoulder. Two figures emerged from the hospital entrance.

"IF… Nisa… "

"Greetings," Nisa said, forcing a smile. Her face was smeared with dirt and sweat.

"Thanks for bringing back Nep," Iffy smiled too; a genuine smile, if exhausted. "Compa hasn't had a chance to see her yet. Actually, she doesn't even know she's been admitted."

"Well, when are you going to tell her?" Uni frowned. "Neptune needs help now!"

"So do scores of others," Nisa said quietly, "as bad as Neptune's condition is, she's more exhausted than wounded. We checked her out; all of her injuries were just flesh wounds. She just has a ton of them."

"Come on in, Uni," Iffy said, "this is the safest place to be at the moment in this part of the city."

They entered. Uni's throat tightened at the sight. So many people! They sat on chairs, sat or lay in the corridors, children were crying and screaming… so were some adults...

Iffy turned to her with a haunted expression. "We are running real low on anaesthetics. Gust is working overtime to create pain killing potions, but as you can hear, we're fighting a losing battle.

As they turned one corner, they saw a sight that made all three of them freeze in apprehension.

Compa sat in the corridor ahead, outside one of the rooms, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Compa!" Iffy ran to her side. "Compa, what's wrong?"

Compa slowly lifted her head. Iffy gulped. Compa was in tears. Without a word, the nurse choked back a sob and buried her head in her arms.

Nisa crouched beside her. "Compa," she cooed, "Compa, please, pull yourself together… we need you… everyone does!

"Compa, please!" Uni begged. "I can appreciate that you're tired, but it's Neptune, she's been hurt! She needs your help!"

"Nep-Nep?" Compa whimpered. "W-What happened to her?" She clutched Iffy so tightly the guild agent winced.

"She's gonna be okay, but she needs some TLC. You're still good to give it to her, right Compa?"

Sniffing, Compa nodded. "Yes! Anything for Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge!"

Iffy and Nisa helped her to her feet and led her to the room where Neptune was being kept.

But one look at Neptune's battered body made Compa blanch. She backed away, with such a horrified look that Iffy and Nisa had to move quickly to catch her as her legs failed.

"W-what happened to her? What happened to Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"She fell, fighting bravely amid the thick of her enemies," Nisa said.

"Can you help her?" Uni asked.

Compa shook her head as her emotions boiled over again. "It doesn't matter how much I try… " she choked, "there are always _more_! So many are hurt! So many I… I just can't save them! I… "

"Hush now," Nisa said gently, embracing her. "You've done a lot! Too much for one person! You must rest. You can't perform operations when you're so fatigued. There are other physicians. We'll let them shoulder the burden, at least for the moment."

Compa seemed like she would argue, but a queer look entered her eyes.

"I-Is she all right?" Uni asked with concern. "She looks really spaced out... "

No sooner had Uni finished talking than Compa collapsed.

"Compa!" Iffy cried, managing to catch her before she struck the ground. Lying her down, Iffy stroked he nurse's hair and looked around in desperation. "S-Someone? Anyone! _Help_!"

"She's not hurt, just exhausted, right?" Nisa stammered. "I'll see if Gust can offer something to rouse her."

"No," Uni grabbed the heroine's arm, "she's exhausted. I know what that's like. Elixirs and drugs will only make her worse. She needs sleep. The best you can do for her is to put her in a bed."

"Are there even any spare beds left?" Iffy choked, rising unsteadily with Compa in her arms.

Nisa held out her arms. "I will find a suitable place for her to rest, and keep watch over her until she wakes. You have my word that no harm will come to her."

Iffy took one last painful look at Compa and, wincing, relinquished her to the heroine. "Thank you." She said, wiping her eyes.

As Nisa departed, Uni looked at the prone body of Neptune and turned to Iffy impatiently.

"IF… where is Nepgear?"

Iffy ran a trembling hand through her hair.

"_IF_… " Uni said sternly, folding her arms.

"I-I don't know, Uni… I don't know… "

"Well… where is Histoire? She must know, right?"

"Histoire? She might know… "

Uni raised an eyebrow. "IF?"

Iffy drew a shuddering breath. "Look… we don't know where they are, either of them… those bastards focused their attack on the basilicom, ignoring all the areas we thought they'd target. They weren't trying to control the place, or destroy it, they only want to kill our people! The few troops we have left have been trying to make this area secure. When the basilicom fell, people had nowhere else to go… but this place is at its limit. If the enemy gets in here, it will be a massacre."

"My soldiers have reinforced the perimeter Uni said. "I have requested them to escort any civilians they find here, until another haven can be found."

"Thank you," Iffy said.

Uni eyed her critically. "I still find it appalling that no one here knows what's going on! No one's in charge! No one seems to be trying to find Histoire or Nepgear! I know every life is special, but theirs are especially so; they _are_ Planeptune! Aghh, Noire was right about you guys; you have no sense of urgency!"

"Hey!" Iffy stamped. "Watch your mouth! You don't know what it's like to see – "

"_Don't know_?" Uni's eyes flared. Storming up Iffy, she stared her in the face, furious. "I saw the mangled bodies of two hundred men, women and children after our terraportation terminal was hit. I've seen some our guards cut clean in half! Even now my sister is fighting side by side with Vert to try and stem this atrocity! It's not just Planeptune that's being attacked! I mean, you know that the basilicom has fallen…but you haven't sent anyone to check for survivors? What the hell is that?"

"Uni… " Iffy growled, "look around, we don't have the time… we don't have the strength. Planeptune's forces are stretched as it is. Until you arrived, we feared the worst for Nep too. I'm as worried as anyone about Gear… to say nothing of Histoire, but we just haven't got the manpower to spare!"

"You haven't got the _will_ you mean! Well _I _do!" Uni snarled.

IF grabbed her arm. "It's suicide! I've seen these bastards; they're ruthless! They're inhuman! I-I saw them open fire on children… "

"All the more reason to check for survivors." Uni said, snatching her arm away. "You stay here, IF. You hide like a little weasel. Let Compa have a breakdown. Let Nisa be burdened with her. Maybe you're too weak to care for _your_ girlfriend, but don't you dare stop me trying to care for _mine_!"

Before Iffy could retort, Uni stormed off, marching down the corridor, her face so fierce people scrambled to get out of her way.

As she passed by one of the rooms, Uni heard something that filled her with warmth and sorrow. Stopping, she leaned against the wall outside the room, closed her eyes and listened. The people within were chanting most powerful mantra attributed to Purple Sister.

Peering in, Uni got the shock of her life.

There, sitting on the floor were Mr Badd and his two daughters. One of the girls noticed her and regarded her tearfully.

Badd and his other daughter noticed her too.

Badd shifted to face her. "Black Sister… I owe you a great debt of gratitude. Were it not for your intervention, I would not be here to be with my daughters."

"Thank you Black Sister!" The first girl said.

"Thank you so much." The second girl added. "We knew Purple Sister would have a kind girlfriend."

"Um… err… thanks… " Uni blushed.

Badd put his arms around his daughters. "They fear that Purple Sister has forsaken them. I have told them we must have faith, because it is our faith that will sustain her."

"Histoire tells us that too," the first girl said, "but where is she? Why doesn't she help us?"

"Nepgea – I mean _Purple Sister_ can help." Uni said quietly. "Even if she is not here in front of you, she can hear your prayers."

"Then why doesn't she come?" The girl pressed, whimpering.

Uni felt a lump form in her throat. Her own eyes moist, she lay her hand upon the girl's shoulder.

"Purple Sister was at the basilicom when it was attacked, but she hasn't reported back…"

"Is she hurt? Is she lost? What happened?" The second girl grew anxious.

"I don't know, not yet," Uni said gently, "but I will. That's where I'm going now. I will bring Purple Sister back, I promise."

"Please do," the first girl lowered her gaze.

Badd slumped his shoulders. "There is an increasing feeling among the people here that the CPUs either can't help or won't. They pray for deliverance, but as yet none has been forthcoming."

Uni scowled. "That's likely because the CPUs are expending massive amounts of energy to stay alive. The sincerity of one's prayers affects their strength. Insincere prayers are near meaningless. If all of Planeptune did as you are, and were sincere, then Purple Heart and Purple Sister would be nearly unstoppable." Uni swept her gaze across the three. "Please. Continue, and get others to follow your example. Your CPUs need your faith now more than ever. You are their power. They cannot fight if you do not give them anything to fight with." Lowering her gaze, Uni turned to leave.

"Good luck Black Sister." The first girl said.

"Please, take care, and come back safe and sound!" The second added.

Badd said nothing. His face stern with determination, he nodded.

Uni nodded back, just as resolute. Heartened by Badd's example and his daughter's best wishes, Uni took leave of the hospital, and with squad six for back up, she headed to the shattered basilicom to find her girlfriend, who meant everything to her.


	6. Chapter 6

The sight of the broken basilicom filled Uni with outrage. Basilicoms did not have many exits. Once the enemy burst in, the sanctuary would have become a death trap.

"Proceed inside," she commanded her team.

Running up the stairs, they slipped inside. The sight that greeted them was a scene out of a nightmare.

"W-What the HELL?" Uni gasped.

Bodies littered the basilicom. Adults and children. Mostly children. Uni bit her lip till it bled. She was on a mission. Tears could come later.

As they negotiated their way through the silent halls and chambers, one of the soldiers spoke up.

"Black Sister… why are there so many children here?"

"It was the Day of Healing," Uni said tightly, "the day when all those children suffering from injuries or illnesses that medicine cannot heal are brought to the basilicom to receive Purple Sister's blessing. Purple Sister blesses them, and their maladies are cured. That's what makes this even worse; these children would have been sick or injured… it's absolutely _sickening_… "

They drew near Purple Sister's chapel; a hall dedicated to her alone. Outside though, they came across something very curious. So curious Uni lowered her weapon and blinked, thinking she was hallucinating.

Outside the door to the chapel were statues of Nepgear and Uni herself. Flanking the entrance, in their right hands they held their weapons at ease. Their left hands were raised, palm forward in a gesture of peace and protection. Both statues were exquisite. Both smiled warmly.

But what was a statue of a foreign CPU doing so close to the heart of Planeptune's basilicom? Puzzled, Uni drew closer and read the plaque set above the chapel entrance.

_Behold Uni, Black Sister of Lastation and beloved of Nepgear, our Purple Sister, protector of the vulnerable. So as the love of the CPUs spans the nations, so our love must also. Treat your neighbours as your friends. When you find you cannot, pray for the Candidates to bless you with their tolerance and love._

Humbled beyond words, Uni had to clasp her hand over her mouth and turn away to hide sudden tears.

So… _this_ is what Badd and Noire had been alluding to…

Before she was able to compose herself, a soldier interrupted her.

"Black Sister, we have – are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" Uni retorted with a glare. Swallowing, she brushed her arm across her eyes. "What is it?"

"We have found Purple Sister."

"You have?" Uni blinked. "Well, where? Where is she?"

"Please, come this way."

Uni followed the soldier through to an adjoining room of the audience hall.

The room was in a sorry state. The walls were riddled with bullet holes. Part of the ceiling had collapsed. At the far end of the room, Nepgear stood in HDD. Floating serenely, she seemed in a trance. Her eyes were closed, her hands clasped together in prayer. Around her lay several young children, apparently asleep. Around them all was a shimmering field, doubtlessly generated by Nepgear herself.

Uni looked around. Corpses lay scattered before her; adults and children alike. Shouldering her weapon, Uni carefully negotiated her way to her dearest.

Standing before her, she called Nepgear's name, but the Candidate did not respond. Uni touched the barrier. Her hand passed through, with only some resistance.

_The field is failing…_ Uni thought, _…she must be exhausted…_

Reaching further in, she shook Nepgear from her meditation.

"_Uh_?" Nepgear blinked awake. Her first reaction was to swat Uni's arm away and raise her weapon. "_No_! Get back! I won't let you harm these children!"

Uni stepped away, stunned. She'd never seen Nepgear so fierce. "Nepgear… it's me… it's your Uni… "

Nepgear looked confused. Descending to touch the ground, she cocked her head. "U-ni?" A look of recognition lit her eyes. "_Uni_!" The field dissipated.

"_Nepgear_!" Uni whimpered, hugging her girlfriend close.

"Ugh… Uni – I… can't b-breathe!"

"Ah, oh… sorry!" Uni released her.

"Uni… what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Dummy!" Uni scowled. "How long have you been here?"

"I… I don't know," Nepgear faltered, "w-why?"

"Why? I don't know if you've been here from the beginning, but to cut it short there were simultaneous attacks across Gameindustri. We don't know why, but it seems Planeptune was the worst hit. Naturally, Lastation sorted itself first. Noire's gone to help Leanbox, and I came here."

"I-I see… " Nepgear murmured, holding her head.

"What the hell happened?" Uni demanded, glancing around. "Why are you all alone in here, and who are these kids?"

Nepgear grew solemn. "They attacked… right when we were celebrating the Day of Healing."

"Your Feast Day," Uni hissed, "such a low shot!"

"The children had gathered. The ceremony was at its height… and then they came… "

"Who?"

"I don't know who they were. They charged in, and they started shooting… " At the memory, Nepgear covered her mouth and started to cry. "They shot them Uni! They shot _everyone_! I tried to help them, but it all happened so fast! Everyone panicked… I managed to grab these kids and shield them… but the others… I think they all died… "

Turning, Uni addressed her team. "You guys, collect these bodies. Bring them to the hospital. It won't bring any joy, but it might bring some closure. Escort these as well," She gestured to the children who had been in Nepgear's protective field. About to turn away, Uni suddenly whipped back and glared at them. "And Noire help you if I catch you looting!" She turned back to Nepgear. "Come on, let's take you to the hospital too. It's the safest place for some distance."

As she assisted Nepgear out of the basilicom, Uni scowled. "Who would do this…and why? It's a place of worship! And for mercy's sake why shoot children!" Her face burned with anger.

Nepgear could only mumble as her strength faded. "I-I don't know, Uni… I-I don't know… "

Uni glanced at her. "Do you know where Histoire is?"

"No… why?" Nepgear's eyes widened with worry. "Is she missing?"

"Seems that way," Uni muttered, "but by the way everyone left you to your fate, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Please… don't blame them, Uni… they were afraid… we all were… "

Uni did not answer. With pursed lips and narrowed eyes, she assisted her girlfriend to the hospital.

Behind her, she heard the sounds of conflict. Gunfire. An enemy patrol must have caught the tail end of her team. Uni was at the point where she did not care. She had Nepgear. That was all that mattered.

By the time they reached the hospital, Nepgear's condition had rapidly worsened. Barely able to stand under her own strength, she staggered and fell as they made their way through the foyer.

People stared. People gasped. No one moved. No one helped.

Word of Nepgear's appearance and tragic condition spread like wildfire.

Heaving Nepgear to her feet, Uni supported her as they struggled to the front desk, where they were told the hospital was full and all the staff were busy.

"You don't have anyone who can see her?" Uni shouted. "She's your freakin' goddess for Celestia's sake!"

"Uni!" Cried a familiar voice.

Uni scowled. "IF, where the hell is Compa? Since Histoire is still unaccounted for, that bubblehead is Nepgear's only chance!"

"She's still resting," Iffy faltered, "I can try and wake her – "

"Don't try, _do_ it!" Uni snapped. "Come on, we've got to – _Nepgear_?"

Uni watched, horrified, as Nepgear's eyes rolled back and she collapsed, limp in her arms. Stunned, Uni could only stand, blinking in disbelief. _N-No way!_ She thought frantically. _S-She can't be… she just can't be!_

"So much for the CPUs," said one of the bystanders.

"I knew they wouldn't be able to protect us from a real threat," muttered another.

"SHUT IT!" Uni screamed, her patience evaporating. "She's exhausted! She just spent who knows how long protecting a bunch of kids in that burnt out shell that used to be her basilicom! And _this_ is the thanks you give her? That she has failed?" Uni turned on them in a rage. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Uni… " Iffy warned.

To quell the situation, a gurney was quickly brought forth and Nepgear placed upon it.

Uni glared at Iffy. Then, with a bestial snarl, she stormed off, escorting the gurney as it was hurried to a room.

A few hours later, Uni went to check up on her girlfriend's condition, hailing Compa as she passed by.

"How is she?" Uni asked quietly.

"She's stable now, but her condition is still critical." Compa said wearily.

"May I see her?"

Without even looking at Uni, Compa nodded, and gestured, almost absentmindedly down the hall. "She's in room 85, bed 4. Please be considerate to the other patients when you enter… "

Uni would have asked more, but Compa shuffled off without another word. Sighing, Uni went to the room. The three other beds were occupied. One patient had several family members around him. They all stared in unison as Uni entered. Ignoring them, she went to Nepgear's bed, and was relieved that Compa had had the presence of mind to draw the curtain around her and give her some privacy.

Slipping within the curtain, Uni stopped dead, her eyes wide.

_Nepgear…_

With faltering steps, Uni approached.

Nepgear was barely recognisable. She was off-colour and linked up to all manner of life-support machines, some of which Uni knew for certain were not available in Lastation.

Worse than that, she was visibly weaker, thinner, her breathing a dry rasp. Recalling the bystander's accusations, Uni thumped the wall in frustration. It was all she could do to stop herself from screaming out aloud. Her poor Nepgear was now so fragile…and for what? Not even a word of thanks! But even as she looked upon Nepgear's gaunt features, she remembered words her girlfriend had spoken to her; that love was giving, and not counting the cost to oneself. "You're a greater goddess than me," Uni whispered, shaking her head, "even now, weak as you are… you are ten times the goddess I will ever be… "

Touching Nepgear's hand, Uni stalked away. It was all too much. She needed to be alone.

Standing alone at one of the upper level windows, Uni surveyed the devastation outside. This was not just some attack by pirates or hackers. This was something personal. It was as if their enemy held the greatest of grudges against Planeptune.

But who was doing this? Who would have so much hate, not just to do this to Planeptune, but to strike out at all of the other nations as well?

Uni could think of no one. None of their past enemies had been so evil… so heartless… so ruthless. In fact, their previous enemies had become their friends. Uni shook her head. What was it all for? She sighed wearily. She felt so weak. She had come to Planeptune to help their CPUs. Both now lay incapacitated, and Histoire was still missing in action. Where was she supposed to look for Histoire? She wasn't from Planeptune! She didn't know where to start looking. If only Nepgear was with her…

_Nepgear._

Uni lowered her gaze. The thought of Nepgear so injured made her blood boil. Someone was going to pay for this. The thought consumed Uni. _I kill them_! She repeated to herself, _I'll kill them a hundred thousand times!_

Uni heard movement behind her and glanced over her shoulder. "What do you want? I don't want company!"

Iffy regarded her uneasily. "Uni… I-I saw Gear… "

Uni turned back to the window, her face twisted in sudden fury. "Oh, finally decided to pay her a visit did you?"

"Uni… "

"Don't you care about her?"

"Of course I care," Iffy retorted.

"I knew I shouldn't have left," Uni muttered to herself, "Planeptune is too relaxed, I see that now. Too used to your technology taking care of things. Too used to your CPUs handling everything. Too used to listening to Histoire to think for yourselves. You're well screwed now, aren't you?"

"Uni…what's up with you?" Iffy glared.

"In Lastation, Kei advises. She doesn't command, Noire does. It's her nation after all. Why do you put so much trust in Histoire? She's not a leader! That's not her job!"

"That's not true! Have you forgotten our history? Histoire saved Planeptune from ruin several times! If that's not qualifications for leadership I don't know what is!"

"From _financial_ ruin, yeah, and how have you repaid her?"

"Uni, what the hell's your problem?" Iffy snapped, storming up to her.

Uni drew so close Iffy recoiled. "I should never have left Nepgear in _your_ care!" She hissed venomously.

"Hey, watch it!" IF snapped. "You're upset about Gear, I get it, we all are! She's our goddess for pity's sake!"

"And because of that you think it's fine to leave her to die?" Turning away, Uni groaned. "I blame myself more than anyone! Nepgear's strong… but she's not always smart."

"Uni…it wasn't your fault either!"

"No?" Uni turned to her with bloodshot eyes. "If I had stayed she wouldn't be lying half dead from exhaustion!"

"You think?" Iffy frowned. "They hit that place with everything they had! What could you have done?"

Uni turned away. "I should have brought her back with me… Lastation isn't perfect but its military is top-notch; no one gets left behind! No one is abandoned!"

"We didn't abandon her!"

"No?" Uni grabbed Iffy by the collar and yanked her close, almost pulling her off her feet. "Then where would she be now if I hadn't gone and brought her back, and furthermore, just who was it who counselled me _not_ to undertake that mission? Well? SPEAK!"

IF stepped back, stunned, and looked away, tears in her eyes.

Uni's expression softened. "Don't you see? Everyone's suffering. Planeptune. Lowee. Leanbox. Lastation. Yet only Planeptune is teetering on destruction. Only the CPUs of this nation are down and out, and only because they were not supported by their own people. It churns my stomach knowing Nepgear was so close to aide… yet no one went for her. No one raised a finger to save their own goddess."

Biting her lip, Iffy turned and shuffled away.

Uni turned back to the window.

Iffy sniffled.

Uni hung her head. "IF… " she called in a strangled voice.

Iffy came to a halt and let out a loud, irritated sigh. "What _now_?" She snapped brokenly.

"IF… I'm sorry. I have no right to say such things… especially not here, and not now." Uni was grateful they were not facing each other. She hated others seeing her tears. "I'm sorry… IF… I'm sorry… "

She waited nervously for a reply.

Iffy sighed again and left.

Wiping her eyes, Uni resumed her watch of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

After a fitful sleep, Uni woke with a start.

_**Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzz**_

"Hmm?" Uni murmured. "_What_?"

Her earpiece continued to buzz, rousing the candidate to attention. "Noire? What's up? Are you all right?" There was silence on the line. Uni frowned. "Hello?"

_Um… hello? Am I using this right? Hello? Uni? Are you there?_

Uni's frown deepened. "_Vert_?"

_Ah! I am using it right! Uni, I have some good news… and also some not so good news…_

"Why are you calling me? Where's Noire?"

_Noire? Hmm… Well, I was going to start with the good news, but you've rather forced my hand. The bad news then; Uni, Noire is… she's recovering…_

"Recovering? From what?"

_A rather nasty run in with a CPU we'd never seen before._

"Let me guess, your predecessor?"

_Well… it is true that several previous CPUs turned up in confederacy against me. Cave was instrumental in helping us hold out as long as we did, but I confess, things might have gone rather pear-shaped if your sister and her strike team hadn't turned up when they did._

"So, one of Leanbox's old CPUs hurt Noire?"

_No. Weren't you listening? There was another; one we'd never seen before. I don't know who she is, but she's strong. Noire and I were set upon by my predecessors in Leanbox's CBD, where the fighting was thickest. As expected, we got the upper hand and were about to finish them off, until the newcomer came._

"Vert?"

_She was fast. Before we even knew what had happened she had slain our opponents, and tried to reap us as well. That's when Noire took a bit of a tumble_…

"A bit of a tumble, huh? Care to elaborate?"

_She took a hit from the mystery CPU's sword. It wasn't that serious… or so I thought… but her condition doesn't seem to be improving much…_

"So really, she's not recovering at all, is that what you're saying?"

_Yes… I suppose it is… but don't fret, we have top notch caregivers here. I'm sure she'll be fine…_

Uni shook her head. "What's the _good_ news then?"

_Well, that Leanbox is safe of course! My gaming haven was spared destruction, and I can resume where I left off without a hitch! _

Uni gaped. "Your city just got raided and all you can think about is your _games_?"

_No. That's not all I was thinking about. I was thinking about poor Chika as well. And the citizens of my nation. Still, all is well now. Our casualty count wasn't very high thanks to Noire's timely intervention and Cave's initiative, so although it was scary, the worst is over. _

"It's rather a different story here, Vert." Uni said quietly.

_Oh? Things have gone south over there?_

"Yes," Uni answered tightly, "they've 'gone south', Vert. Very well put. There's been a lull in the fighting. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or if the enemy are gathering for something really bad."

_I see. A most unenviable position._ Vert mused.

_Indeed so_, another voice agreed.

_Huh? Who's that?_ Vert stammered. _I thought this was a secure line._

_Then you thought wrong_, Kei said, _any calls made on this system are broadcast to Lastation Security HQ._

_Oh… I see…_ Vert faltered, _can we perhaps omit some of my comments from the official record then? I wasn't aware I was being recorded… _

_The records will remain as is_, Kei said, _Uni, this is grievous news regarding Noire. If by chance that mystery CPU was the same that slew Noire's predecessor, then you know what that weapon is capable of…_

"I _know_," Uni grit her teeth, "Vert, you better look after my sister! She put her neck on the line for you! You better make sure she recovers!"

_I'll spare no effort, you have my word._ Vert answered. _Oh yes, one more thing; Uni, that seriously strong fighter departed before we could apprehend her. By her own admission, she's heading to Planeptune next – I just though you should be aware._

"Well geez, that's mighty kind of you Vert!" Uni scowled. "What of Lowee?"

_Lowee? I haven't heard anything yet. But no news is good news, right?_

Uni's silence was deafening.

_Uni? Um… Hello? Uni dear? I – _

Whipping the earpiece off, Uni deactivated it and shoved it into her pocket. Storming downstairs, she made her way to one of the hospital cafeterias. There she found some familiar faces.

Badd and his daughters...

IF…

Nisa…

Gust…

_Neptune?_

Uni gasped and ran to take a seat opposite her.

"Neptune! You're awake! Are you all right? It's been less than twenty four hours since – "

"I've been better… " Neptune interrupted, wincing as she stretched, "I'm still pretty bruised up, so no hugs, okay?"

Despite herself, Uni smiled. "It's good to have you back Neptune. Say, shouldn't you be getting better care? I mean, not only are you the CPU, but you're still hurt, and they just threw you in here with everyone else?"

IF shot Uni a sharp glare. "Our society _isn't_ elitist."

Uni opened her mouth to retort, but Neptune's sigh made her falter.

"That's enough guys!" She moaned, supporting her head in her hands. "I've just woken up, I feel like I've been bashed with a tenderiser and I've only had _one_ pudding! If you're gonna fight, take it outside with the rest of the animals!"

Both IF and Uni hung their heads.

Huffing, Neptune scraped her bowl clean. "So," she grumbled, licking her spoon, "I saw Nep Junior… or what's left of her… "

Uni regarded her in anguish. "Y-Yeah… Neptune, look, I-I'm _so_ sorry_ I_ – "

"Hey, _hey_! Easy there! Why are you getting all teary? I'm not mad at you!"

"You're… not?"

Perplexed, Neptune shook her head. "I was going to say how grateful I was that _any_ of her was brought back. I was there with her you know, at the ceremony, when all those soldier types burst in and went ballistic! I pushed a lot of them out, with the full intention of going back in to grab Nep Junior and make a break for it, but when I saw what was going on outside, I guess I got kinda caught up in the moment; people were getting hurt out there too you know. Then all I remember is falling into your arms Uni. And now I hear you were the one who saved Nepgear too," Neptune forced a smile, though her lips were quivering, "_thanks_! We owe you _two_, huh?" Her composure failing, she hid a sniffle behind her sleeve.

Badd placed a hand upon her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

Swallowing hard, Neptune nodded. "_Ugh_, sorry, could someone do me a favour and grab me another pudding or three? I gotta feeling it's gonna be one of those days… "

"I will get!" Gust announced, hopping off her seat.

Toying with her spoon, Neptune rubbed her forehead, wincing again. "It should have been me, Uni," she said quietly, "everything you've done… it should have been me… "

"Neptune… "

"I don't know why you keep expecting everyone to blame you, you know. I think you're ready to stand alone as a CPU in your own right."

"Huh?" Uni gasped, flushing.

"I'm serious," Neptune said lifting her head. Uni was shocked. She'd never seen Neptune so resolute. "I'm going to have a good long chat with Noire. You need to be rewarded, kiddo. And I don't mean by one of those silly little badges or ribbons Kei likes handing out."

Uni looked away. "I only want _one_ thing right now… no, _two_ things," Uni whimpered, "I want my Nepgear back, I want to hear her speak again, I want to see her laugh and smile," Uni's features twisted in rage, "and I want whoever did all of this brought before me, on their knees!"

"You know Uni," Neptune continued, "I once announced I'd never give Nepgear to anyone. I didn't think there was anyone worthy of her, who could really do her justice as a husband or wife… I think it's pretty clear I was wrong. Uni… if we all get out of this alive, I will walk Nepgear down the aisle. I admit… I did have my worries when you two started dating… " she managed a chuckle, "even Noire was telling me to loosen up, so what does _that_ tell you? But you've more than proved your worthiness now. You have my blessing."

Uni grew tearful again, and didn't dare speak for fear of it coming out in a sob.

"So," Neptune said, rather more cheerfully, "what're you gonna have for breakfast? Due to the overcrowding in here at the moment, the menu's pretty basic, but I think one way or another today's gonna be a big day, so you better eat up while you can! I recommend these triple-choc puddings! There's a heap back there because, for some reason, people under pressure seem to lose their sweet tooth… "

"I'll have what she's having," Uni muttered, thumbing to IF. "Neptune," she continued, glancing again at IF, "don't speak so well of me… it's not only Nepgear I was going to apologise for… I said some things yesterday… terrible some things that I had no right to say – "

"Oh, you got upset and said a few bad things, it's nothing! Iffy told me everything, and I understand, really I do! Besides, I do it all the time! Just ask Histy!"

"Where _is_ Histy anyway?" IF muttered.

"That's a very good question," Neptune said, brightening as Gust set three puddings before her. "We gotta find her, because she's the one that knows what to do in times like this!"  
A thoughtful silence ensued, punctuated only by Neptune's gulping and slurping.

"That's why they took her then, isn't it?" Uni blinked.

"I never really thought about it like that," IF murmured, "we were all in such a panic. I thought she simply fell behind, or was even – "

"Uh, uh," Neptune waved a finger, "don't you say it! I'll hear nothing of the sort, not while I'm eating!"

Badd murmured, rubbing his chin. "She was taken because the enemy knew she was in command. Then our enemy knows Planeptune intimately enough not to strike at its CPUs, as would be the case in any other nation."

"It's not exactly a secret," IF said, "almost everyone in diplomatic circles knows."

"But hardly anyone in diplomatic circles could summon such an army so quickly and without notice." Badd said.

"Then where does this leave us?" Nisa frowned. "Someone who knows enough about Planeptune to disable it with ease, someone who wants Planeptune hated by the rest of Gameindustri, could there be a new nation on the rise?"

"No, I really don't think so," Neptune shook her head, reaching for another pudding, "I may not keep up with things like Histy, but I'd know if something that powerful were on the horizon. As it happens, these guys just poofed out of nowhere, and right into our basilicom of all places!"

"Perhaps they came through time-space gateway?" Gust suggested. "It strange no one has come or gone since these bad-types showed up."

"That's true… " IF said, "the gate is in Planeptune…, but the attack was so hard and fast no one has had the time or strength to head out and go for help from those on the other side."

Uni folded her arms. "You're assuming these guys didn't just charge through the gate and are committing the same crimes on the other side."

"I'm pretty sure there was a division at the basilicom that was monitoring the gate," IF said, "but then, I guess it makes sense the enemy went there to clean it out; to get rid of anyone who could offer guidance as to what was happening. Nep… you wouldn't happen to know anything about the gate would you?"

"You see," Neptune sighed, "about that… I really don't get that kinda stuff. Histy's the only one who knows how it works."

Badd murmured thoughtfully. "It is a great shame that more of my fellows were not on this side of the gateway before this catastrophe."

"Could they really have helped?" Uni mused.

"One might have," Badd said.

Nisa, Gust and IF looked on expectantly, but Neptune butted in before Badd could make the big reveal.

"Oh yeah! I think I know who you're talking about! That pretty-boy mech who turned the other Noire's bedroom into a peepshow!"

Uni spat out her drink. "I _beg_ your pardon?" She spluttered, glaring at Badd. "You want _that_ sort of person here? And while we're on the topic, why haven't I heard of this until now?"

Badd sighed. "For all his perversions, Anonydeath is a cunning scientist. I'm sure he could lend great service to us."

"Perhaps he is?" Gust asked. "Gust has been listening to international chatter on scratch-built radio. All of a sudden, the flow of enemy troops has stopped and all washed up CPUs are washed up again. Maybe he is helping from his end?"

"Washed up CPUs?" IF asked. "What're you talking about?"

"In all other nations, previous CPUs turned up, trying to reclaim their domains," Gust said, "but each one has failed."

"So, this happened in Lowee too?"

"Yes," Gust said, "according to recent update, Copypaste saved many people by pulverising the enemy troops whilst Lady White hard bashed predecessor into pulp."

"Uni?" IF turned to the candidate. "This happened in Lastation too?"

"Yeah," Uni faltered, "but we didn't kill her… someone else did… "

"Who?"

Before Uni could answer, Gust broke in.

"Actually, Lady White Heart was reported very mad – she was robbed of the killing blow."

"Really?" Uni perked up. "Did the report say who the killer was?"

Gust shook her head. "Was so fast. Killer appeared, then disappeared. No one knows who she was, but she looked like a CPU."

"So…that bitch is hopping about killing CPUs… " Uni whispered to herself, "why? Is she our enemy or ally? She hurt Noire… she's our enemy regardless… "

IF's eyes narrowed. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing," Uni muttered.

Bad cleared his throat. "I believe Lowee will emerge intact; Lady Blanc's wrath is more terrifying that that of any other goddess, and she will have her sisters, and Copypaste to aid her. As I myself reported upon arrival, Lady Black Heart has departed to assist Leanbox, so I am confident in their victory. Lastation was in hand prior to my departure. It is only Planeptune that remains in conflict."

"But there has been a lull," Nisa pointed out, "I don't even think any fighting took place over night."

"Then it must mean it is this nation's turn to face a visit… " Uni thought aloud again, "IF, have any of Planeptune's previous CPUs surfaced?"

"No, not to my knowledge," IF shook her head, "that's why I was so surprised to hear it was happening elsewhere… " she glanced at Gust, "hey, if you could synthesise a radio like that, why didn't you let us listen in? We've been dying here due to lack of information!"

Gust blinked. "IF never asked for radio. IF asked for pain killers and tonics; lots and lots, remember? Gust tried to ask if other things were wanted – like radios, power packs, small arms, but did not get word in edgeways."

"Thanks Gust… " IF sighed.

"Whatever," Uni leaned close, "what should we do _now_? Planeptune is the only one still in danger, and Planeptune has had no visitations from its old CPUs. Taking into account that all the old CPUs suddenly appeared, made a share grab and were killed off, what does it mean that this nation hasn't received such a visitation? I mean, whoever killed off the previous generation of CPUs… what will they do if they come here… who will they be after?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"I guess…that would be me," Neptune said slowly, "me and Nepgear…there isn't anyone else."

Uncomfortable glances were exchanged again.

Neptune looked suddenly vulnerable. "I never thought I'd say it… but we could really use Saddie's help about now… "

"All right, here's what we'll do," Uni said, standing, "Neptune, you need to get your flock together! Make your presence known! Get Nepgear on her feet; prayer can heal her just as well as surgery! Nisa, get to that gateway and see what's happening; see who comes and goes. I will have two squads accompany you. Badd, keep on the line with Kei and Noire," she tossed him her earpiece, "between you, try and figure out where Histoire might be held and Gust…maybe you should just take it easy and rest… "

"Gust is not useless!" Gust humphed. "I will keep synthesising healing items. Most certainly they will be needed soon."

"Yeah, okay, do that then," Uni agreed.

"And what of you?" Badd asked. "What will you do?"

"Me?" Uni cocked an eyebrow. "I'll be about. I have my own agenda after all. I can be contacted on my cell if you need me. For now, let's just say I'll be on patrol… "

The group finished up their respective breakfasts, eating now with enthusiasm.

Never really hungry to begin with, Uni tapped Badd on the shoulder and requested his presence out in the corridor. Seeing his daughters starting to follow them, she cleared her throat awkwardly. "May I speak with you privately? Can we step outside?"

"Of course," Badd said, turning to his daughters, "head back to our room. Wait for me there."

Nodding, the girls departed.

Badd followed Uni outside.

Uni spun around suddenly. "Badd, I'm going to ask you a question, one you were asked before. From what I've seen… from what I've heard, I don't think this is the case, but I want you to tell me, definitely; did you have anything to do with the transfer of weapons from Planeptune to the other nations?"

"You still refer to that bomb recovered in Lastation?"

"Yes."

"Miss Uni, I had nothing to do with it. I have no authority to authorise such things." He drew nearer. "I swear to you that I had no part to play in it. If you truly believe I did then I shall do what I can to clear my name by joining you in battle. I am not much of a soldier, but – "

"No," Uni said quietly, gesturing for silence, "enough." Biting her lip, she patted him on the arm. "I believe you. I just had to be sure."

"I understand," Badd said. "I have heard about Noire. You have my condolences."

"Huh?" Uni frowned. "How?"

"Kei. She paged me shortly before my daughters and I took breakfast."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Enough."

"Badd, I – "

It was Badd's turn to gesture for silence. "You didn't tell them about that mystery CPU, that she is on her way here _now_. Why?"

"Because," Uni grew perilous, "it won't be their business. "CPUs are meant to be people you can look up to. People you can trust. This one, whoever she is, has betrayed that trust. She has tried to cause a schism between us, and has made Planeptune's people doubt their own CPUs! I'm gonna see to it that she pays for this! Such a disgrace of a CPU cannot be permitted to live! I'm going to end it!"

"Miss Uni, I know you are strong, but according to Kei, your enemy was able to face both Lady Noire and Lady Vert and still come out victorious."

"_I don't care_!" Uni shouted, clenching her fists. "I think Neptune's right. Whoever orchestrated this has a definite grudge against Planeptune! Whoever this mystery CPU cow is, she hasn't met me yet! No one will deny me the satisfaction of putting a bullet in her skull!"

Badd watched helplessly as Uni stormed off with a face like thunder.


End file.
